Can't Face the Night
by thebigianthead
Summary: Four chapters. Four episode filler stories. In order. From the 10th season episode "Shabbat Shalom." Warning: spoilers for the episode. #1 is Gibbs and Ziva. #2 is Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee. #3 is DiNozzo and McGee. #4 is Gibbs and Vance. Thanks for reading. :)
1. Missing scene 1 Gibbs and Ziva

Can't Face the Night

Summary: Four chapters; four missing scenes from the 10th season episode "Shabbat Shalom."

Rated: K+

Warnings: spoilers for the episode

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing for a bit.

* * *

**#1)** The wounded assassin is on the ground with white foam oozing from his mouth. He bit into a cigarette laced with poison and died.

Gibbs watched Ziva kick the assassin's dead body and knew he needed to get her away and back to the house. During the short drive her raw anger dissipated and changed to regret.

"My father was looking for redemption and I told him his sins were too great."

"You stayed."

"Yes. He asked me to stay." She sighed. "I almost did not."

"You weren't inside when the guy fired." It was a statement, not a question. He also knew she'd gone after the shooter. Twice.

"No." Anguish was clear in her voice. "First I refused the wine….. and…... and then I scoffed at his blessing and ran away."

Gibbs understood because he had done something similar when he'd first joined the Marine Corps and again when he'd buried Shannon and Kelly. He'd been angry at his father, angrier than he could even remember now. He turned the car on Vance's street with the crowd of people and police and sheriff's vehicles and never responded to Ziva.


	2. Missing scene 2 Gibbs, DiNozzo & McGee

**#2)** Ziva is on the floor cradling her father's body and Gibbs goes outside followed by McGee and DiNozzo. He quickly tells them about what happened with the shooter, as he knows it. Then he makes a beeline for his car, but stops.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Call Ducky, call Abby. Tell 'em."

Both men looked sick to their stomachs.

Gibbs knew they understood and didn't wait for replies. "For now we let the locals take the crime scene. Eli is just a father, not the Director of Mossad. I'll get it handed over to us or…" He almost said the FBI, but nobody knew Eli was in the country. He knew the FBI would poke into everything, but maybe he could delay things until he spoke to Vance so he quickly ammended his instructions. "Call in another team or two to secure things and to get the body out. I'll talk to Fornell."

"Yes, Boss." "Yes, Gibbs." They responded at the same time and looked relieved. They also looked confused. Why was Gibbs leaving? Where was he going?

Gibbs continued to his car. Eli David was not in Israel and even though he would most likely be buried there, Jewish customs needed observing now. Ziva was inconsolable at the moment and needed help and Gibbs would help her. Her rabbi would arrange for a shomer and also be a comforting presence until he could return. Gibbs had been to Ziva's synagogue and knew the rabbi was aware of just who Ziva's father was. He had kept her secret and would continue being discreet. Ziva would understand him leaving, more than DiNozzo, McGee, Abby and even Ducky. She would understand why he needed to go and if she were able at the moment, would even insist. "Call Ziva's rabbi. Get the number from her phone."

"Boss?" "Gibbs?" Again they spoke at the same time, this time just one anxious word.

Gibbs pierced them with a look they knew all too well. It said 'What I say to you now does not go any further.' The looks in their eyes said they understood.

"Don't crowd Ziva. Don't push her into anything. Leave her be."

McGee and DiNozzo didn't say anything, but the questions were piling onto their facial features.

"She had an argument with her father. They didn't resolve it before he died."

McGee looked away knowingly. He and his father did not get along and he hoped the man wouldn't die before they resolved things. DiNozzo just hung his head. He understood regret and making up with fathers. He'd just had a very good beginning at Christmas. What the men didn't completely understand was the relationship between fathers and daughters. Only a daughter or the father of one can truly understand.

Gibbs needed to get going so he quickly added, "She chased the gunman instead of coming back here to check on him. I don't know if he died right away or if she missed an opportunity." There it was: another heaping helping of regret.

Gibbs got in the car. McGee came to his senses before DiNozzo. "Boss, where are you going?"

"Hospital; now do what I told you." And he was gone.


	3. Missing scene 3 DiNozzo and McGee

**#3)** DiNozzo and McGee have talked about calling Abby and Ducky, but haven't yet. They have called for two more NCIS teams and Ziva's Rabbi, who says that he'll be along in 20.

"So we just leave her there… on the floor?" DiNozzo couldn't get the vision of Ziva wailing and clutching her father's body out of his head.

"Yes, Tony. We follow Gibbs' instructions."

"What if more locals get here?"

"We interfere."

"What?"

"Tony, we're federal agents." Did anything else need to be said? Maybe. "I think we can delay everyone until… we can't." He knew they could keep the sheriff backed off. Just had to hope the FBI didn't get there until the NCIS team could move Eli and Gibbs called Fornell. "And if anyone shows up too soon, we'll get Ziva and we'll sit down with her away from her father's body." Normally they got family members away from the dead as quickly as possible, mostly to preserve evidence. Gibbs hadn't stopped Ziva and he had told them to leave her be.

DiNozzo was turned, gazing at the open front door, when his mind snapped back like a rubber band. "She's a witness… at both scenes." His eyes glazed as he could think of nothing except Ziva and what had happened.

"Tony?" Nothing. "DiNozzo!" When the man's head moved and his eyes met McGee's, Tim knew he had his attention. "She fired her weapon too." DiNozzo stared, as though thinking about that for the first time.

Five minutes later, and way ahead of schedule, the rabbi arrived and sat with Ziva and her father. She'd finished praying and was just sitting there on the floor staring into nothingness. They sat there, Ziva in silence and the rabbi doing his thing. Then after a few minutes he was able to get Ziva to let her father go.

DiNozzo had tried to talk to her, but she wasn't hearing him. McGee finally pulled him away. They were again standing in the driveway.

"Tony, I'll stay here. I'll deal with the local LEOs and wait for our teams."

His fellow team member looked lost. He needed something to do.

"Gibbs is Vance's protection at the hospital."

DiNozzo looked surprised. McGee was right. They assumed Eli was the target, but maybe it was both men. There hadn't been any protective detail at the house; just Vance, his wife, Ziva and her father. He still didn't act. DiNozzo could admit that McGee could have a point, but his mind and feelings were in the house with Ziva.

McGee knew what he needed to do.

Gently, but with persuasion, he said, "Tony. Go to the hospital. Keep an eye on Gibbs."


	4. Missing scene 4 Gibbs and Vance

**#4)** Gibbs watched as Director Vance pushed open the emergency room door and stood in front of him.

"Leon?" This was personal. The man was a friend and his wife had been shot.

Anguish. "She's dead."

More anguish. "My wife is dead, Gibbs." His eyes were watery.

Gibbs knew all about anguish. He knew all about pain. But now was not the time to relive his own loss. He placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and guided him to the wooden bench on the opposite side. The Director was in shock, Gibbs understood and sympathized. He'd give him some latitude, but he needed some answers.

"Director, NCIS has your house. I told my team to make sure Eli gets moved quickly."

Vance looked at Gibbs as if he suddenly remembered his friend. Friend? Yes, he had been. Even saved his life.

In a husky voice Vance said, "He's dead too." The man knew; he'd been there; had lived through it.

"For now Eli is only Ziva's father. Nobody has to know anything else." He didn't say the word 'yet', but both men knew it was just a matter of time before the world knew Eli David was dead. Killed in the United States where he wasn't supposed to be. Could they keep that part of it secret?

A tear rolled down the Director's cheek.

Gibbs could see his friend was not up to making decisions. Still**…**

"Leon, we need to get you some clothes."

Vance forced a look at the front of his shirt and nodded.

Gibbs would get some hospital scrubs for Vance until an agent could go and retreive the man's go bag from the trunk his car, still at the house.

"Who can I call for you?"

Vance didn't respond.

The man's file probably wouldn't have anything beyond Jackie being next of kin. Gibbs would get back to who to call.

"Where are your kids, Leon."

"Spending the night with friends." Leon's voice cracked. He and Jackie were supposed to have had a romantic evening. Until Eli happened along.

"I need the name and number. They're going to hear about it." Gibbs had seen the news trucks down the block, held back from the scene by police. He'd heard passing medical staff talking about news people at the hospital, asking questions. "I'll call and tell them not to say anything to the kids and to keep the TV off."

Vance looked uncertain until Gibbs added, "It's late, Leon. You can tell your kids tomorrow."

Vance nodded in relief, wondering how he was going to break the news to them. Gibbs handed him a small note tablet and pen, taking it back after the contact name and number had been jotted down.

"Director, SecNav has been calling."

Vance winced and looked like he'd tasted something rancid.

"I need to know what to tell him about Eli."

Vance looked into Gibbs' eyes; his own a mixture of hurt, pain and anger and so many other emotions all at the same time. He didn't need to tell Gibbs anything. His look said it all and Gibbs got the message loud and clear. He'd call SecNav, tell him the truth about everything, be in charge of the investigation and hold down the fort for at least a few days. Gibbs tilted his head in affirmation and then the Director broke down. Gibbs held him as he cried and then when the man had regained his composure, they went to find some scrubs for him to wear.

The End

* * *

Thanks very much for reading my missing scene stories from the shocking episode "Shabbat Shalom." I would appreciate you telling me what you think about them. #4 might get added to in a day or so. Not sure yet.


End file.
